Body
by caskettshipper3
Summary: Series of oneshots about Caskett pleasuring each other with body parts.
1. Legs

_**So I should be updating my other stories, but I couldn't get this off my mind. **_

_**M rated so obviously you shouldnt read if you don't like that.**_

* * *

It starts when she calls him to the crime scene. He had met her on the way there and stumbled a bit behind due to lack of sleep. Though his body fully woke when he caught sight of her body. She was wearing her tan trenchcoat that stopped midthigh. But that's not what stood out to him. Oh no. What stood out was the fact that Katherine Beckett was wearing _skinny jeans. _The effect of the jeans with her killer heels only accentuated her long legs. And he found himself fantasizing about those legs.

And how they'd look in in the air, how they'd feel wrapped around his waist as he-

"You coming, Castle?" He looks up and realizes that he had frozen on the spot and she was about 4 yards away. Oh. Alright then, he should probably walk now. He pushes his fantasies aside and caught up to her.

* * *

They are looking into a lead the next time it happens. She's leaned against her desk, staring at the murder board, when he comes in with her coffee. He's two feet away from giving the coffee to her when she crosses one leg over the other, revealing some beautiful, creamy skin and he imagines otger parts of her with that same oh so delicious looking skin. Maybe the firmness of her thighs are that delectable cream, but he'd only be able to taste shortly before moving on to... other... areas.

"Castle!" She hisses and God he hopes he doesn't have hard on right now. "Can I have my coffee?" He focuses and sees her hand out, awaiting her drink. He hands it to her and watches as her lips part to take in the liquid gold. He again has an image if her spread eagle in his bed with a scream parting her lips as he ravages her and- "Staring is creepy Castle." He looks away as she says that and pulls out his phone, trying to relax.

* * *

He's at home sleeping, or rather tossing and turning. Because everytime he closes his eyes, he hears her moan, sees her face as she writhes under him, feels those luscious legs wrapping around him, and he can't sleep! After The third time of tangling and untangling himself in the covers, he throws on a t-shirt and sneakers and heads out.

After a little, he arrives at her apartment and nervously rides the elevator up. He's at her door and has already knocked when he realizes he has no plan. This little trip to her apartment was an impulse, but what now? 'Oh hey Kate. I'm just here because I kinda wanna fuck your brains out'? He almost runs. Almost. But it's too late.

She opens the door and raises an eyebrow at him and his attire, but he can't focus. He can't focus because she opened the door in a large t-shirt and the skimpiest sleep shorts he's ever seen. And those long legs are on display once again and oh, that's why he was here.

He takes her off gaurd when he pushes forward and attacks her lips sharply. He kicks the door closed and manages to lock it while still massaging her tongue with his. Her brain has absolutely melted and is dripping out of her ears, but all she can focus on is how amazing his lips feel on her.

His brain is throbbing. Or maybe that's something else that's throbbing. His mother told him to never think with that part of his body, but it probably doesn't matter in this exact instant.

"Rick." He immediately covers her mouth when she speaks. He holds one finger over her lips and brings his hand down to her leg. He strokes the soft skin there, memorizing it and commiting it to memory. Right before he grabs the underside of her knee and hikes her leg up until its on his hip. Their centers automatically meet and he growls low as she moans. His actions force her to take some of her own and she jumps up and wraps both her legs around him. He is surprised by the movement but she points to her bedroom and he clearly recieves the message.

Once he has her in bed he steps back and takes her in. Takes in her legs, her face, the dangerous and lustful look in her eyes. She wants him to hurry up, the sizzling inside her needing relief, but he's determined to take his time.

Finally, he moves and begins a searing trail of kisses up the inside of her thighs. The skin there is just as sweet and soft as he'd imagined. She tries to move his head where she wants it, needs it, but he evades her and kisses her belly button.

Fucking tease.

Things take a turn there. After more teasing, she's fed up and flips him so she has the upper hand. And she uses it well. He watches as she rids him of his shirt, using her tongue to map out his chest. She, however, isn't fond of teasing and strips him of his sweatpants, pleased to find he hadn't took the time to put on boxers.

"Well that's unfair." He looks at her confused. "Your ahead of me." His brain unfogs just enough to see that he's now naked and she's not. Well he can remedy that. He strips her of her shirt and bra, drawing her into him. She thinks he's going for a kiss, but is pleasantly surprised when he attatches his mouth to her nipples. She almost cries when he swirls tongue his tongue around her peaks and nibbles slightly. She grinds herself into his leg. He's bringing her so close with his mouth and all she needs is just a little pressure right-

"Holy shit." He feels her spine tense and looks up, just in time to see her eyes roll back into her head and oh God, he's just made her come with his mouth only. That must be some sort of record.

He allows her to recover and then lays her back on the bed, hovering over her. He removes those oh so sexy shorts, worshiping her legs once more. By the time he trails back up to her mouth her eyes are on him. She pulls his head down to hers, massaging his tongue with hers. He slowly eases into her and doesn't miss the hitch in her breathing as he fills her.

And finally he gets to feel it. Those gorgeously thought provoking legs wrap around his waist, causing him to thrust harder into her then he planned. He checked her face to gauge her reaction. Seeing her wide eyes, he immediately goes to apologize, but stops when he hears a strangled 'again' come from her.

He smiles and then begins thrusting into her as hard as he can. Her core and her legs grip him harder and she lets go a series of explicitives that only further encourage him. He presses as close to her as possible and keeps up the rythym until he feels her clench around him. The feel of her honey walls surrounding him causing him to release into her. He rolls off of her and she snuggles into his arms. He listens as her breathing shallows and she tangles her legs with his before falling to sleep.

He strokes her legs softly and smiles to himself as they drift off. They had a LOT to talk about, but this was an anazing start.


	2. Nails

He first notices after a long day at the precinct. She stays at her place that night for a girl's night with Lanie and he must shower alone. He grabs the loofa and goes to scrub his back when he feels stinging. He stops and rubs his hand along his back and, again, stinging. He quickly rinses off and climbs out of the shower. He bends his arm at a weird angle and uses his phone to take a picture. Sure enough, on his upper back, there are a series of angry red scrapes. At furst he has no idea why they would be there.

Then it hits him.

A cheshire grin explodes on his face and he saves the picture flicking out a quick message and sauntering into the bedroom.

* * *

Kate puts her hand over her mouth once more as Lanie told her third story about her 'phsycotic' sister. The stories had seemed to get funnier and Kate had a feeling it was just from the three glasses of wine she had downed. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out.

_Rick :)_

_Maybe try to be a bit more gentle next time? _

Below the message was a picture of Rick's back with numerous scratches on it. She immediately blushed, which made Lanie peer over. She burst out laughing.

"And on that note, I'm leaving." Kate said her farewells and then reread the text over and over, stared at the picture, and allowed it to take her to an entirely different place. After about 30 minutes she finally text him back.

Rick was in the middle of googling puppy breeds when a text came through.

_Kate :*_

_Rick. Get over here ASAP. I need you. _

The message set off so many alarms in his head and he stumbled over himself, rushing to get to her. He arrived in record time and knocked on her door cautiously. The door swung open immediately and he found himself shoved against it. He plans a defensive move until he hears a familiar growl.

That wasn't very nice, Castle. Teasing me like that when your so far away? How cruel." He would've laughed had she not had her entire lower half pressed against his. His cock twitches and struggles against his jeans, begging to be united with her core. "Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you." Her steamy breath tickles his ear and he grabs the undersides of her thighs, trying to hold onto some semblance of conciousness, but she takes it as an invitation to climb him and their centers meet once again.

"Do what you please Detective. I'm all yours." He whispers the words across her skin as he makes a trail for her bedroom. They haven't even made it to the bed yet before all their clothes are gone. He lays her smoothly and kisses a line down until he reaches her folds. Slightly parting them with his tongue, the aroma of her hits him and makes him impossibly harder. She encourages him with her hand in his hair and the harder she tugs, the harder and faster he licks. The deep penetrating rhthym punishes her clit and she cums before she knows it.

He drinks her, laps up all she gives and savors the taste. He wastes no time sliding in between her legs and coating himself in her wetness. He waits until her breathing has slowed to enter and it picks right back up again. The speed at which he's thrusting into her causes their body to make a slapping sound that fogs his brain. She takes the distraction as the perfect moment and digs her nails into his back, hard. She's rewarded with a quick slam inti her that hits so many new spots.

"Fuck! Yes, again." He slams into her again and she cobtinues to mark up his back. Except this time it doesn't feel like her usual sloppy scratches. It feels to close to a pattern, almost calculated. Nah, no one could concentrate during what their doing and he pushes deeper into her. It's only a few more thrusts later that she falls apart under him and he spills into her, the sensation like a firecracker inside their bodies. He rolks off of her and pulls her to him where they fall asleep together.

The next morning, he wakes up to an empty bed and he looks around. He dresses and walks out to the kitchen where he finds a warm pot of coffee with a note attatched.

_Off to work. You should shower._

_Love, Kate_

He shoots her a text telling her he'll be in later and grabs some coffee, then powers off the things in her apartment and locks the door. Once he's home, he makes a bee line for his shower. He takes of his shirt and feels the dull ache of scratches on his back. He smirks and turns to the mirror taking another picture. The smirk quickly drops wheb he sees it.

Written in the red, irritated lines on his back is the word 'mine'. He is purely astounded by his girlfriend and stares at the picture amused. He gets a new text two seconds after from the very same detective.

_Kate :*_

_Like it? _

He smiles mischeviously at his reflection.

Oh game on.

* * *

**_Yay for updates! _**

**_Love Always, XOXOX_**


End file.
